How I Became Batman Season 4
Episodes 1. Bruce and Barry team up to go after Killer Croc since Killer Croc stole mutagens from STAR Labs and Wayne Enterprises. Talia Al Ghul shows up in Gotham City and Bruce begins dating her. 2. Bruce and Ethan search for Vicki. They discover that Harvey and General Mandark have had her hidden away since Harvey doesn't trust Boyer. But, General Mandark's right hand man Lieutenant Ulysses Armstrong will do anything to prevent them from finding her. 3. Bruce and Ethan are surprised when Johnatan Crane is spiking the football players sport drinks with his father's fear serum. Harvey tries to get used to running Dent Corp with William in jail. 4. Bruce gets targeted by a bounty hunter from the future called Skip Trace only to be saved by Atom, White Canary, Dr. Martin Stein, Heat Wave, Rip Hunter, Hawk Girl and Captain Cold. Bruce decides to help the team retrieve a stone from Dent Corp that Professor Carter Nichols found since that stone can transport anyone to any time line. Harvey gets angry when his father's associate Avery Gideon tries to lure Professor Nichols to Dent Corp. 5. Bruce and Hawk Girl end up going to the future where they have to help the Justice League (Superman, War Hawk, Static, Kai Ro, Aqua Girl, Barda, Kai Ro, and Micron) deal with the Injustice Gang started by Derek Powers, who's a meta human known as Blight. 6. Bruce learns from Superman that Gotham has been taken over by Baron Bedlam and goes there with Hawk Girl since they feel that the stone might be there. However, Hawk Girl goes missing and Bruce joins the resistance against Bedlam while dealing with a militarized GCPD. 7. Bruce and Selina try to stop Avery Gideon when he's kidnapping animals all over Gotham City so he can develop a virus to make them attack people in an attempt to make Dent Corp achieve a large profit. 8. Anger with Avery Gideon causes Harvey to lose his temper and release it on his secretary landing him in an anger management class where he meets a woman named Bethany Ravencroft. However, Bethany finds herself in danger when she's being stalked by her ex-boyfriend Paul Linnen. 9. William manages to come out of prison because of Carmine Falcone and partners with him to see who could taken down Black Mask. Meanwhile, Vicki is shock to see a rival news website is willingly to take him on to see who could get the Armacost story. 10. Black Mask hires Shadow Thief to break himself out of prison. Bruce teams up with Hawk Man to stop him. Meanwhile, William uses Bruce's relationship and Harvey's friendship with Talia to work with him to create trouble against Carmine 11. Carmine Falcone seeks revenge against William and Talia by abducting them. Bruce tries to help Talia only to realize Harvey is helping as well and their feelings for her causes problems as they try to search for her. William flees from Falcone and decides to fight fire with fire. 12.